Between Two Light
by InfiKiss
Summary: AkaKuroOgi—; Ketika Kuroko Tetsuya dihadapkan pada kenyataan akan dua cinta yang berbeda. Dari orang yang ia sayangi, Akashi Seijuurou. Dan dari sahabat yang begitu berarti, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Ia harus memilih satu tanpa harus memberikan luka kepada satu yang lain. Hanya saja, Kuroko bimbang. Ia tak pernah mau melukai siapapun. (For Yuna Seijuurou's late b-day gift). Review?


_Cahaya mana yang lebih kau sukai?_

_Yang seperti warna langit senja_**—**_oranye, yang begitu teduh dan seolah melambungkan harapan tinggi._

_Atau yang seperti bulan purnama penuh di pertengahan bulan_**—**_merah, yang penuh kekuatan seolah-olah kau selalu mampu menghadapi apapun._

_Cahaya mana yang lebih kau sukai?_

_._

_._

**Between Two Light**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction presented by InfiKiss**

**For**—**Yuna Seijuurou's Birthday**

**~AkaKuroOgi~**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang di dalam hidup kau akan sering mendapati posisimu berada diantara dua pilihan yang tak pernah bisa kau pilih. Masa depan atau keluarga, kekasih atau sahabat, uang atau makanan. Terlalu banyak pilihan di dalam hidup yang terkadang tak pernah kita duga.

Seperti halnya Kuroko Tetsuya. Pilihan seolah selalu membayanginya. Sejak lama, sejak ia berada di Teikou _Chuugakou_, terlalu banyak pilihan yang harus ia temui. Melanjutkan bermain basket atau berhenti karena merasa tak memiliki kemampuan, atau ketika ia menemui pilihan untuk tetap bertahan atau keluar karena tak lagi sependapat dengan semua anggota tim. Bahkan sampai detik ini, Kuroko Tetsuya selalu dikelilingi oleh berbagai pilihan yang tak pernah bisa dengan mudah ia tentukan.

Antara dua orang yang berbeda. Dua cahaya yang berbeda. Dan pastinya, dua hati yang juga berbeda. Namun hanya ada satu perasaan yang menggerakkannya.

"Ooi, Kuroko!" Kagami Taiga sudah memanggil Kuroko dari balik loker di ruang ganti klub basket. Ia tak tahu persis dimana letak sang bayangan berdiri. Jadi Kagami tetap fokus melepas kaos yang basah karena keringat sehabis berlatih dan menggantinya dengan kemaja putih, seragam Seirin-nya.

"Ya, Kagami-kun?"

_Ace_ Seirin itu menutup lokernya dengan sekali pukul, lalu berbalik. Ditemukan Kuroko sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan pakaian lengkap. "Hari ini mau makan di Maji Burger?" Ajakan sebenarnya, tapi Kagami susah payah membuatnya terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Si _aquamarine_ memutar mata bulatnya untuk berpikir. Kuroko ingin sekali mampir ke Maji Burger bersama Kagami, meski hanya sekedar mengobrol tak tentu arah menghabiskan waktu luangnya yang membosankan. Tapi ia sendiri sudah memiliki keperluan lain sepulang sekolah.

Keperluan lain, sama dengan janji. Jika diberi penegasan lebih detail mungkin bisa disebut dengan..._kencan_.

"Sepertinya aku tidak ikut hari ini," jawabnya sambil menatap jam di dinding ruangan tersebut. Sudah hampir jam enam sore. "Aku sudah ada keperluan dengan seseorang."

Mata Kagami langsung memicing. Rupanya cahaya Seirin itu menaruh curiga terhadapa bayangannya. "Dengan siapa?" Tunggu. Sepertinya Kagami bisa menebak siapa yang Kuroko maksud dengan 'seseorang' ini. "Kise? Aomine?" Dua nama itu yang langsung muncul dibenaknya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terangkat dan menepuk pundak Kagami pelan. "Seseorang, Kagami-kun. Seseorang."

"Manajer Touou?"

Kini Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok, Kagami-kun." balasnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kagami yang masih mengancingi seragamnya ditambah beribu pertanyaan yang bergelayut di pikirannya.

Kaki-kaki Kuroko membawanya keluar dari ruang klub, berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang menghubungkan gedung selatan Seirin dengan gedung utama sekolah di sebelah utara. Sudah cukup sepi. Hanya mereka yang memang memiliki kegiatan klub yang masih tampak di sekolah sesore ini.

Getaran halus dari tas olahraga membuat Kuroko terdiam sejenak saat melintasi lapangan sekolah. Diraihnya ponsel ber-_case_ biru dari dalam tas. Sebuah icon pesan tampak di layarnya dan sebuah nama terpampang jelas.

**From : Ogiwara-kun**

Kemudian satu helaan nafas terdengar, ditambah dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah datar tersebut.

Kuroko tak serta-merta membuka pesan tersebut. Sambil menggenggam ponselnya, dilanjutkan perjalan sampai di depan gerbang utama Seirin. Dimana ia melihat seseorang berseragam abu-abu sudah berdiri di pinggir tembok sekolah sambil mengutak-atik ponsel merahnya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, Tetsuya."

Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

Kuroko memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum tipis ketika berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut merah dengan sepasang manik heterokromatik tersebut. "Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun."

~OoOOoO~

**Hei, Kuroko!**

**Akhir pekan ini kau ada waktu? Ayo main! ^^**

Sekali lagi pemuda itu menghela nafas hanya karena satu pesan singkat dari Ogiwara Shigehiro. Bukan! Bukan karena Kuroko merasa terganggu dengan pesan-pesan dari sahabatnya tersebut, hanya saja Kuroko merasakan satu hal lain hanya karena pesan Ogiwara. Satu perasaan yang tak pernah bisa ia katakan kepada siapapun. Bahkan ia sendiri enggan mengakui perasaan itu.

Pesan itu diterima sore tadi, tapi Kuroko tak langsung membalasnya. Ia sengaja menunda-nunda. Begitu sampai di rumah, makan malam dan mandi, barulah Kuroko kembali mengambil ponsel dan berniat membalasnya.

Hanya saja, tepat ketika jemarinya mulai menari di atas keypad ponsel tersebut, benda biru itu berdering. Satu panggilan dari _caller ID_ bertuliskan Akashi-kun tertera.

"Halo," sapa Kuroko datar seperti biasa.

Kekehan lembut terdengar di sebrang, "Apa, Tetsuya?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis yang kentara, "hanya karena kita baru bertemu sore tadi, apa itu membuatmu menjawab teleponku dengan begitu ketus, huh?"

Ketus? Apa itu terdengar ketus? Kuroko merasa biasa saja. Tapi, ya itulah Akashi. Hanya dengan mendengar suara saja ia sudah bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi Kuroko sehingga mengasumsikan bahwa sapaannya bernada ketus.

Jadi Kuroko langsung tersenyum kecil, "Tidak, Akashi-kun." kilahnya sambil berbaring di atas tempat tidur. "Aku menjawab teleponmu dengan biasa. Lalu ada apa? Sudah sampai di apartemenmu yang di Tokyo?"

"Baru saja sampai beberapa menit lalu." jawab Akashi sambil berdeham. "Apa kau sudah makan malam?" Sungguh pertanyaan basa-basi. Akashi hanya tak memiliki topik pembicaraan dan tujuannya sendiri hanya untuk mendengar suara Kuroko.

Tentu Kuroko menyadarinya. "Akashi-kun. Ini sungguh bukan dirimu kalau hanya menelepon untuk sekedar bertanya apakah aku sudah makan atau belum."

"Oke, kau benar. Tapi jika aku berterus terang mengatakan bahwa aku ingin mendengar suaramu, apakah itu tidak terdengar konyol? Kita baru berpisah satu setengah jam dan aku sudah menelepon dengan alasan klise begitu. Membuatku terlihat seperti remaja SMP yang pertama kali jatuh cinta." Gerutu sang _Emperor_ dari Rakuzan tersebut dari balik telepon Kuroko. Bisa Kuroko tebak, ekspresi Akashi pasti agak kesal sekarang.

Pengakuan semacam itu membuat kedua pipi Kuroko menghangat. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa tersenyum. "Aku tak akan merasa konyol, Akashi-kun. Aku justru berterima kasih jika kau merindukanku," balasnya.

Akashi kembali terkekeh. "Terima kasih yang konyol."

Sebelum Kuroko membalas ucapan Akashi, ponselnya menyala dan tampak sebuah pesan kembali masuk disana. "Ada pesan. Maaf. Tunggu sebentar, Akashi-kun." ujarnya terburu-buru seraya membuka pesan tersebut.

**From : Ogiwara-kun**

**Subject : Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu. Jendela kamarmu masih menyala itu artinya kau masih bangun, kan? Coba tengok. ^^**

DEG**—**!

Kuroko yang tadinya berbaring sontak bangun. Untuk sejenak ia lupa kalau Akashi masih menunggu di sebrang teleponnya dengan sabar. Langkah kaki membawanya menuju jendela kamar. Disibak gorden putih yang menutupi jendela dan Kuroko menatap lurus ke arah pagar rumah.

Disana, dibawah temaram lampu jalan, Ogiwara Shigehiro berdiri. Kepalanya ditengadahkan ke arah kamar Kuroko. Dengan bantaun sinar rembulan juga lampu, Kuroko bisa melihat ia tersenyum samar, lalu tangannya terangkat dan ia melambai.

"Ogiwara-kun?"

Ogiwara menggerakkan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Kuroko untuk segera menemuinya.

Untuk satu alasan, dada Kuroko berdegup cepat. Kembali ia letakkan ponsel di telinga dan berbicara, "Maaf, Akashi-kun. Ibu memanggilku ke bawah. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Sampai jumpa." Suaranya terdengar buru-buru dan langsung mematikan panggilan itu. Dilemparkan ponsel ke arah tempat tidur dan Kuroko segera berlari keluar kamar, menyusuri tangga ke bawah sampai akhirnya ke pintu depan.

Di luar, Ogiwara masih setia menunggu dengan senyum cerianya. Rambut oranye itu tampak berkilau diterpa sinar sekenanya. Warna oranye yang entah kenapa begitu indah bagi Kuroko.

"Hei, maaf mengganggu malam-malam. Kau tak membalas pesanku, sih..." Dia terkekeh santai.

"Ogiwara-kun? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar kalau akan ke rumahku?" Kuroko segera membuka pintu pagar rumahnya hingga kini ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Ogiwara.

Manik oranye pemuda itu jatuh tepat di lensa biru laut milik Kuroko. Memandanginya dengan senyum teduh nan menawan.

"Jika kukatakan aku hanya ingin melihatmu, apa itu konyol?"

DEG**—**! Inilah yang selama ini membuat Kuroko lebih sering menghela nafas.

"Ogiwara-kun, aku..." Suaranya terhenti ketika satu tangan besar Ogiwara sudah diletakkan di atas kepala Kuroko. Pemuda itu hanya bisa membisu mendapati sahabatnya mulai asyik mengusap-usap kepalanya. Kuroko tak pernah tahu apa yang harus ia katakan jika Ogiwara sudah bertingkah seperti ini.

Bibir Ogiwara terbuka. Ia berbicara, "Kuroko...apa kau masih berkencan dengan Akashi Seijuurou?" Pertanyaan yang sama. Nada bicara yang sama dan dilontarkan dari orang yang sama.

Senyum Kuroko pudar. Kilat matanya penuh dengan ketidak-pastian.

"Ogiwara-kun... Jawabannya masih sama."

Lalu senyum di wajah Ogiwara pun beralih menjadi ekspresi penuh kecewa.

"Jadi kau masih mencintainya."

~OoOOoO~

Tak banyak yang mengetahui, tapi Kuroko dan Akashi memang menjalin satu hubungan spesial setelah pertandingan final Wintercup dimana Rakuzan menjadi pemenangnya beberapa bulan lalu. Tentu terlalu banyak hal yang perlu dibenahi sampai akhirnya Akashi pun mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya terhadap mantan bayangan Teikou tersebut. Dan perlu banyak pertimbangan pula sampai akhirnya Kuroko sadar bahwa rasa dihatinya terhadap Akashi pun ternyata sama. Ada cinta disana yang mengikat kedua pemuda yang semakin beranjak dewasa tersebut.

Hanya saja bukan berarti semua berhenti disini. Semua tentu ingat bahwa setelah sekian lama akhirnya Ogiwara Shigehiro kembali muncul di pertandingan penentuan tersebut. Itu bukanlah sebuah akhir dari kisah persahabatan Kuroko dan Ogiwara. Justru merupakan sebuah awal. Ketika pada akhirnya Ogiwara mengatakan semua perasaannya terhadap Kuroko.

Ya. Kenyataan bahwa ia menyayangi sahabatnya. Menyayanginya dalam satu konteks yang lebih spesial daripada sahabat.

Dan sebisa mungkin Kuroko merahasiakan hal itu dari Akashi.

"Hai, Kuroko!" Pulang sekolah dan Ogiwara sudah menunggu pemuda itu di depan gerbang Seirin _Koukou_.

Jika saja bisa, Kuroko ingin menghilang saat itu juga. Kehadiran Ogiwara terlalu tiba-tiba dan bahkan tak ada pesan dahulu. Kuroko hanya tak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Tidak Akashi ataupun Ogiwara. Meski ia tahu bahwa dengan mengetahui hubungannya dengan Akashi, Ogiwara sendiri telah terluka lebih dulu karenanya.

"Ogiwara-kun? Kenapa ada disini tanpa mengabariku?" Setengah berlari Kuroko menghampirinya.

Si oranye justru tertawa riang. "Sengaja mengejutkan. Kenapa? Apa kau takut Akashi mengetahuinya? Dia 'kan ada di Kyoto?"

Tidak. Akashi ada di Tokyo sepanjang minggu ini. Tapi bisakah Kuroko mengatakan hal itu kepada Ogiwara?

"A-aku..."

"Jangan bilang kau ada urusan sepulang sekolah?" Mata Ogiwara menyipit. Bibirnya sengaja dikerucutkan dan ekspresi cerianya memudar. Tentu itu hanya kepura-puraan saja untuk melunakkan suasana diantara mereka. Ogiwara bisa membaca ketidak-nyamanan Kuroko terhadap kehadirannya disini.

Pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek itu menggeleng. "Aku biasanya hanya akan ke Maji Burger, tapi**—**"

"Oke!" Ogiwara menyela. "Kalau begitu hari ini kau harus main denganku, Kuroko! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak main berdua." Tanpa menunggu Kuroko menjawab ajakannya, Ogiwara sudah merangkul pundak pemuda itu dan menyeretnya menjauhi gerbang Seirin.

Kuroko kembali menghela nafas. Ia tak akan pernah bisa menolak Ogiwara. Wajahnya kini dihiasi senyum simpul. Melihat sahabatnya kini ada disisinya, Kuroko tahu ada rasa hangat menjalar di hatinya. Rasa yang berbeda dengan ketika Akashi yang berada disisinya. Kuroko sendiri tak tahu apa itu.

~OoOOoO~

Kini Ogiwara dan Kuroko sudah berjalan bersisian. Sudah semakin malam dan memang sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Hari ini mereka habiskan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan dan bermain basket di sebuah lapangan pinggir jalan**—**bertanding _three on three_ dengan anak-anak yang kebetulan sedang bermain disana juga. Ogiwara memutuskan membelikan Kuroko segelas _milkshake_ sebagai bayaran atas hari ini.

Tak ada yang mampu menolak godaan _vanilla milkshake_, jadi Kuroko menerimanya dengan penuh suka cita.

Bunyi seruputan terus terdengar dari samping Ogiwara. Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Lebih banyak Ogiwara yang terus berceloteh dan Kuroko hanya akan menanggapi sekenanya. Entah lelah bicara atau memang sadar pemuda disampingnya tidak memberi tanggapan lebih, manik oranyenya melirik ke samping.

Kuroko masih sibuk menyesap minumannya dengan serius. Tentu saja membuat Ogiwara langsung tersenyum kecil dan mengacak kepala biru itu.

"Ogiwara-kun? Kenapa?"

"Kau itu... Benar-benar suka _vanilla milkshake_, huh?"

"Enak." Kuroko tersenyum saja untuk menanggapi godaan itu. Namun baru saja ia hendak menyesap minumannya lagi, tangan Ogiwara sudah berada di atas tangannya dan membawa gelas _milkshake_ itu ke arahnya sendiri.

Kuroko tertegun ketika Ogiwara menyeruput minumannya.

Untuk beberapa detik, waktu mereka seakan berhenti sampai disana. Di jalan kosong perempatan gang menuju rumah Kuroko. Ditemani suara serangga malam dan sinar temaram rembulan. Dan suara debaran jantung yang tak mungkin sampai untuk di dengar.

Ogiwara tersenyum jenaka. "Enak, ya. Pantas saja kau suka sekali."

Mungkin apa yang mereka lakukan sudah terlalu jauh. Jika terus begini Kuroko tahu tak akan baik untuk perasaan Ogiwara. Juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko tak berani menanggapi dan kembali berjalan. Awalnya Ogiwara hanya memandangi punggung pemuda yang beberapa langkah maju di depannya. Perlahan ia tersenyum getir dan mengikuti langkah Kuroko. Ia memutuskan mengantar pemuda itu sampai rumahnya. Jadi meski di sisa perjalanan mereka tak ada pembicaraan pun, Ogiwara akan tetap mengantarnya.

Sebuah pintu pagar kayu menjadi tempat dimana mereka berhenti. Rumah bertuliskan 'Kuroko' di bagian namanya.

"Masuk dulu, Ogiwara-kun."

"Boleh. Sudah lama tak memberi salam pada Bibi,"

Kuroko dan Ogiwara berjalan melewati pagar menuju pintu depan. Namun tepat sekali saat Kuroko hendak membuka pintu tersebut, benda kayu berwarna putih itu bergerak terbuka. Sosok yang berdiri di balik kayu membuat jantung Kuroko nyaris saja berhenti berdetak. Bukan hanya Kuroko, Ogiwara pun sama terkejutnya melihat pemuda berambut merah itu sudah ada disana.

Bibir Akashi terkatup rapat.

"A-akashi...-kun?" Apa yang harus Kuroko katakan kini?

"Ah, Tetsuya sudah kembali?" Nada pertanyaan dari dalam rumah seolah membuyarkan keheningan mereka bertiga. Sosok Ibu Kuroko sudah muncul dari balik punggung Akashi, menatap puteranya khawatir. "Akashi datang tadi dan menunggumu. Tapi Tetsuya tidak kunjung pulang. Baru saja Akashi mau pulang." Manik birunya kemudian jatuh ke tempat Ogiwara berdiri. "Oyaa~ Shigehiro-chan!" serunya tak percaya.

Ogiwara melemparkan senyum tidak enak hati. "Selamat malam, Bibi."

"Ah, Akashi-kun," Kuroko tak mempedulikan reuni singkat pertemuan Ibunya dengan Ogiwara. Ditatapnya lagi Akashi yang belum bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. "Apa sudah mau pulang? Maaf, baterai ponselku habis jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu. Aku**—**"

"Sudah pulang, Tetsuya?"

DEG**—**! Hati Kuroko pias saat melihat Akashi hanya memberikan senyum santai dengan sapaan semacam itu. Ia akan menerima jika Akashi marah kepadanya. Tapi melihat pemuda itu tersenyum seolah-olah tak ada satupun yang terjadi, justru melukai hati Kuroko.

Apa yang harus Kuroko katakan padanya? Kuroko tak ingin melukai Akashi.

"Aku sudah harus pulang. Besok sore aku sudah harus kembali ke Kyoto."

"Kalau begitu...aku akan mengantarmu sampai stasiun."

Jika saja Kuroko melihatnya, mungkin ia akan menemukan sinar kekecewaaan di balik mata Ogiwara.

Akashi mengangguk sekali. "Jika kau mau, aku akan senang."

Untuk pertama setelah ketegangan tadi, akhirnya senyum tulus menghiasi wajah Kuroko. Kedua pipinya bersemu kemerahan. "Baiklah. Ah, Ogiwara-kun," ia menoleh kebelakang, "tunggu sebentar dan berbincanglah dengan Ibuku. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Iya, Kuroko." Ogiwara tersenyum.

Tepat saat Akashi pamit pulang pada Ibu Kuroko, pemuda itu berjalan dan melalui Ogiwara tanpa sapaan apapun. Tapi kedua Akashi dan Ogiwara sama-sama tahu bahwa sepasang obsidian heterokromatik dan oranye itu sempat bertemu dalam satu lirikan sinis selama sepersekian detik. Hanya saja Kuroko terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya terhadap Akashi sehingga ia tak menyadari hal itu.

.

Keheningan mengunci jarak antara Akashi dan Kuroko. Si rambut merah berjalan dua langkah di depan Kuroko, sama sekali tak mengubris si rambut biru yang memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak enak. Bagaimanapun Kuroko merasa bersalah. Ia merasa berselingkuh di belakang Akashi. Meski dirinya dan Ogiwara sama sekali tak menjalin hubungan spesial, tapi kenyataan bahwa Ogiwara pun menyukainya sudah cukup menjadi alasan bagi Kuroko untuk merasa bersalah.

Apalagi dengan aksi diam yang dipasang Akashi sekarang.

"Akashi-kun, pulang jam berapa besok?" Kuroko memberanikan diri memulai pembicaraan.

"Jam tiga sore."

"Besok hari sabtu dan aku ada latihan. Tapi aku akan meminta izin pulang lebih cepat kepada _Kantoku_ dan aku akan mengantarmu ke stasiun."

TEP**—** Langkah kaki Akashi terhenti.

"Akashi-kun, ada apa?"

Pemuda itu belum mau menoleh. Tapi rasanya Kuroko bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi yang Akashi pasang saat itu. Ia akui, sebersit ketakutan kini menyapa hatinya.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro," Akashi membuka suara.

Jantung Kuroko mulai berdegup cepat. Ia hanya diam, menunggu apa yang hendak Akashi katakan.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka dia akan menemuimu setelah pertandingan Wintercup dulu." Akashi menoleh. Tak ada senyum di wajahnya. Yang tergambar hanya ekspresi dingin yang menakutkan dengan sepasang manik merah-emas yang berkilat sinis di bawah sinar lampu jalan.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Tapi aku dan Ogiwara-kun hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar saja."

Akashi tertawa sinis. "Kenapa meminta maaf? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk, Tetsuya?" Pertanyaan yang kembali membuat dada Kuroko didera rasa sakit. Sinar mata yang tampak kecewa itu cukup membuat Kuroko ingin pergi dari hadapan Akashi sekarang juga.

Ia tak pernah mau melukai siapapun.

"Tak perlu mengantarku, Tetsuya. Pulanglah."

"Tapi**—**"

"Apa kau berniat membatah perintahku?"

Kuroko diam.

Akashi hanya tersenyum kini. Tubuhnya kembali berbalik dan ia berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko tanpa ucapan apapun. Semakin jauh dan semakin menghilang dari sudut pandang Kuroko ketika ia berbelok ke sebuah jalan lain. Meski sosok itu sudah tak tampak, Kuroko masih setia berdiri di tempat yang sama. Masih menatap datar tempat dimana pemuda berambut merah itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Jika ia wanita, mungkin mudah baginya untuk menangis begitu saja. Hatinya sakit bukan karena Akashi mengabaikannya. Melainkan karena ia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan terhadap pemuda yang disayanginya. Tapi menolak Ogiwara juga bukan jawaban. Kuroko juga tak mau melukainya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Larut dalam pikiran yang berkecamuk, ia sama sekali tak sadar ada sepasang manik oranye yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Memperhatikannya dengan sorot mata penuh rasa penyesalan.

~OoOOoO~

**From : Ogiwara-kun**

**Ini kedengarannya konyol.**

**Tapi, Kuroko. Apa kau bisa memilih, mana yang lebih kau sukai. Warna langit senja atau bulan purnama penuh yang kemerahan?**

Kening Kuroko mengkerut saat membaca pesan dari Ogiwara. Memang sudah waktunya istirahat seusai latihan di akhir pekan ini. Jadi Kuroko berniat mengecek ponselnya, takut ada pesan dari Akashi. Namun yang tertera justru satu pesan dari Ogiwara.

Buru-buru dibalasnya pesan tersebut;

**To : Ogiwara-kun**

**Bagiku dua-duanya memiliki arti yang berbeda, Ogiwara-kun.**

**Aku suka melihat langit ketika senja. Teduh dan menentramkan. Dan aku juga suka warna purnama penuh yang kemerahan. Kuat dan mengagumkan.**

Kuroko paham apa maksud pertanyaan itu. Secara tak langsung Ogiwara bertanya siapa yang lebih Kuroko sukai antara dirinya atau Akashi Seijuurou-nya.

Ponsel itu bergetar kembali. Awalnya Kuroko kira berasal dari Ogiwara lagi, tapi ternyata berasal dari nomor ponsel Akashi.

**From : Akashi-kun**

**Sepertinya aku akan pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal sebelumnya. Maaf aku tak bisa menemuimu dulu, Tetsuya.**

Tangan Kuroko menggenggam ponsel itu erat. Alasan Akashi mempercepat jam kepulangannya ke Kyoto mungkin ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan mereka kemarin.

Kuroko segera membalasnya;

**To : Akashi-kun**

**Jam berapa kau akan pulang, Akashi-kun?**

DRRT**—**! Ponsel itu kembali bergetar.

**From : Akashi-kun**

**Mungkin satu jam lagi. Kau tak perlu menemuiku dulu, cukup fokus dengan latihanmu.**

DRRT**—**! Bergetar lagi.

**From : Ogiwara-kun**

**Hehe~ Begitu, ya? Ah, apa latihanmu bisa berakhir lebih cepat? Sekarang aku berada di depan gerbang Seirin. Nah, bisa kita bicara sebentar? ^^**

Ogiwara lagi-lagi ada di depan gerbang sekolah. Kini manik Kuroko menatap ragu ke arah semua teman-teman tim basket yang asyik bersenda-gurau, Kagami bahkan tengah sibuk bersama Nigou yang kerap mengejarnya. Bolehkah ia keluar sebentar, atau memilih pulang lebih awal? Bukan hanya bicara dengan Ogiwara, ia sendiri harus bicara dengan Akashi. Karena Kuroko tak tahu kapan ia dan Akashi bisa bertemu lagi.

Digenggamnya ponsel biru itu erat. Kuroko mendatangi Aida yang tengah berdiskusi dengan sang Kapten Hyuuga.

"_Kantoku_,"

"Kuroko-kun, ada apa?"

Jikalaupun ia tak mendapat izin, ia tetap harus bicara dengan Akashi ataupun Ogiwara dulu. "Boleh aku...meminta izin pulang lebih dulu?"

Kebimbangan ini harus diakhiri.

~OoOOoO~

"Ogiwara-kun!" Dengan tergesa-gesa Kuroko berlari menghampiri Ogiwara yang masih setia menunggunya. Di tangan kanannya, ia sibuk mendribble si kulit oranye yang mirip dengan warna rambutnya.

Senyum Ogiwara terpasang ketika melihat Kuroko datang. "Hei," sapanya seraya menangkap bola basketnya dan berbalik menghadap kearah Kuroko, "kukira kau tidak bisa izin pulang lebih cepat, Kuroko."

Bukan waktunya berbasa-basi. Kuroko akan bicara dengan Ogiwara dan segera menyusul Akashi. Semua harus diluruskan saat ini. Kuroko tak mau bimbang semakin lama dan semakin melukai Akashi ataupun Ogiwara.

Sepasang manik biru itu menatap intens Ogiwara. "Ogiwara-kun, ayo bicara..."

.

.

Disanalah Akashi Seijuurou berdiri, dengan satu tas berukuran sedang yang memang ia bawa dari apartemen yang ia miliki di Tokyo. Menghabiskan beberapa hari di Tokyo, awalnya ia berpikir bisa sering bertemu dengan Kuroko. Tapi sampai detik ini pertemuan mereka pun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Kekecewaan jelas ada. Tapi Akashi bisa apa? Dia memang terlanjur dikenal dengan sikap sadis, absolut yang tak mau dibantah siapapun. Tapi khusus untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, ia sama sekali tak mau bersikap egois apalagi terlalu posesif.

Baginya sudah cukup melukai Kuroko selama mereka bersama di Teikou dulu. Ditambah perjumpaan mereka di final Wintercup. Akashi tak pernah lagi mau membuat pemuda itu sampai menangis karenanya. Itu sebabnya sekuat mungkin Akashi bertahan untuk tidak bersikap seperti sang _Emperor_ biasanya.

Karena itulah saat tahu Kuroko bersama Ogiwara Shigehiro, Akashi memilih diam saja tanpa bertanya macam-macam. Sekali lihat, Akashi bisa membaca arti tatapan Ogiwara terhadap Kuroko. Dan jelas ada rasa cemburu di hatinya ketika mengetahui hal itu. Tapi sekali lagi, memangnya Akashi bisa apa? Marah dan memerintahkan Kuroko untuk menjauhi Ogiwara, begitu? Tidak mungkin...

Ponsel merah itu setia di tangannya. Sedang tangan kirinya menggenggam satu kaleng cola yang masih dingin. Ia hanya menunggu. Menunggu seperti yang Kuroko minta beberapa saat lalu ketika meneleponnya. Kereta yang akan membawa Akashi ke Kyoto pun sebentar lagi tiba.

"Akashi-kun!"

Satu suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Jika orang biasa, pastilah akan sulit menemukan keberadaannya. Tapi tidak bagi Akashi, saat menoleh ke kanan ia langsung menemukan sosok pemuda itu tengah berlari sesegera mungkin menghampirinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya...

Nafas Kuroko tersenggal-sengal. Ia tak langsung bicara ketika sampai di hadapan Akashi. Butuh satu menit baginya untuk mengatur nafas dahulu.

"Tetsuya, kau tak perlu berlari tergesa-gesa begitu 'kan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun." jawabnya terengah-engah. Sekali ia menyeka keringat yang menetes dari kening dan menatap Akashi. "Maaf, apa Akashi-kun menunggu lama**—**" Pertanyaan itu sontak terputus saat Akashi sudah meletakkan kaleng cola yang tadi ia pegang di pipi Kuroko. Membuat rona merah muncul di wajah pucat itu.

Akashi tersenyum. "Minumlah dulu. Aku sudah menebak kalau kau akan berlari sampai sini jadi tadi kubelikan kau cola. Aku tak menemukan _vanilla milkshake_ disekitar sini."

Meski pipinya kini terasa dingin, Kuroko sadar ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke dalam relung hatinya. Tangannya meraih tangan Akashi yang masih menempelkan cola di wajahnya. Dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Terima kasih, Akashi-kun."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Tetsuya?" Akashi memulai pembicaraan setelah Kuroko meneguk colanya.

Barulah suasana serius terjalin diantara mereka. Manik biru langit itu menatap Akashi. "Aku ingin meminta maaf karena masalah kemarin kepadamu. Aku rasa akan sangat berantakan jika kita berpisah diantara kesalah-pahaman semacam itu, Akashi-kun. Aku..." Kuroko memberi jeda sejenak, "Aku dan Ogiwara-kun hanya sebatas teman." Untuk kalimat itu, Kuroko menundukkan kepala.

Akashi bisa menemukan ketidak-pastian dari gelagat anak itu.

"Angkat wajahmu, Tetsuya. Ini perintah."

Perlahan Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Akashi.

Tangan Akashi diletakkan di atas kepala biru Kuroko, mengacak rambutnya pelan namun ekspresi yang tergambar hanya datar. Tak ada senyuman. Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan serius. "Kita...akhiri saja."

DEG**—** Apa Kuroko tidak salah mendengar?

"A-akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya, kita akhiri saja dulu sampai disini." Barulah satu senyum terpasang di wajah tampan itu. Senyum sendu seolah-olah ia tak pernah berharap akan mengatakan hal itu. Tapi memang, Akashi tak pernah berniat mengatakannya.

Tapi keadaan berkata lain.

"Apa maksudnya, Akashi-kun?!"

"Aku bisa membacanya dengan jelas, Tetsuya. Kau masih bimbang. Kau tak mau melukaiku, dan kau juga tak mau melukai Ogiwara Shigehiro. Jika kita terus memaksakannya, hubungan ini akan menjadi tidak sehat. Aku tak ingin mengikatmu dengan ketidak-pastian. Jika kau berpikir bahwa dengan hubungan ini maka Ogiwara Shigehiro akan terluka, maka itu artinya hubungan ini tak pernah bisa kita lanjutkan."

Kuroko segera mencengkram lengan Akashi. Sesungguhnya ia tak mau menerima keputusan mendadak ini. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan, Akashi-kun. Aku dan Ogiwara-kun hanyalah teman."

Mendadak bibir Kuroko terkatup rapat saat Akashi meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dada Kuroko. Merasakan detak jantung pemuda itu yang berdegup begitu cepat. Hanya dengan begitu saja, Akashi bisa membaca perasaan Kuroko yang mungkin belum anak itu sadari. Ia merasa takut.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun, aku tak mengharapkan perpisahan yang seperti ini. Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu!"

"Aku tak bilang kalau ini perpisahan, Tetsuya."

Mata Kuroko mengerjap bingung. "Eh?"

"Aku hanya bilang bahwa kita harus mengakhiri ini disini. Tapi ini bukan perpisahan," Kalimat Akashi terpotong saat suara gesekan rel dan besi kereta terdengar begitu cepat. Hanya butuh beberapa detik sampai sebuah Shinkansen yang akan membawanya ke Kyoto akhirnya tiba di peron.

Akashi menepuk kepala Kuroko lembut. "Aku akan menunggumu." ujarnya pelan ketika bising penumpang menginterupsi ruang lain diantara mereka berdua. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau bisa memastikan apa yang hatimu inginkan, Tetsuya. Sampai saat itu, aku ingin kau memberikan jawabannya kepadaku. Aku akan menantimu."

"Jadi maksudnya..."

Satu anggukan dari Akashi seolah menjadi sebuah jawaban. "Sampai kebimbangan dihatimu tak lagi mendominasi. Sampai hatimu benar-benar menetapkan satu jawaban yang pasti. Aku pasti akan menunggumu, Tetsuya. Aku berjanji."

Kuroko hanya bisa terhenyak mendengar pengakuan Akashi. Ingatannya berputar ulang ke saat dimana ia berbicara dengan Ogiwara tadi. Kurang lebih, Ogiwara pun mengatakan hal yang mirip dengan keputusan Akashi...

_"Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk memilihku," Ogiwara hanya bisa mengulum senyum tipis. Sesungguhnya itu senyum palsu agar ia bisa tampak kuat di depan Kuroko. "Tapi aku tahu, Kuroko. Kau sendiri masih bimbang dengan keputusanmu. Apakah aku, atau Akashi."_

_Ogiwara benar. Mungkin Kuroko masih bimbang. Ia tahu bahwa ada setengah bagian di hatinya yang menyatakan bahwa ia menyayangi Akashi. Tapi ada setengah bagian lagi yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangi Ogiwara. Diantara keduanya, Kuroko tak bisa mengerti siapa yang lebih dominan untuknya._

_"Tapi aku akan menunggu sampai kau bisa menentukannya."_

_"Ogiwara-kun, bagaimanapun juga itu mustahil. Aku sudah bersama Akashi-kun sekarang."_

_"Selama kebimbangan itu masih ada, kau tak bisa mengklaim dengan siapa kau berhubungan sekarang, Kuroko Tetsuya." goda Ogiwara jenaka sambil mengacak kepala Kuroko lembut._

_Sejenak mereka hanya saling bertukar pandangan. Kuroko tahu ia harus bergegas, tapi tatapan mata Ogiwara yang lembut seolah mengunci kakinya untuk tetap berdiri disana._

_"Minta maaflah pada Akashi mengenai semalam. Aku rasa ia pun sedikit salah paham." Ogiwara tahu karena semalam ia mencuri dengar. Tak lama setelah Akashi dan Kuroko pergi, Ogiwara menyusul mereka dan mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan._

_Mata Kuroko mengerjap beberapa kali. Rasanya ia tak bisa mengerti dengan apa hati Ogiwara terbuat._

_"Tapi,"_

_Tapi?_

_"Jika Akashi mencampakkanmu, maka aku akan dengan senang hati menampungmu, Kuroko." Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Mungkin seharusnya Kuroko merasa kesal dengan ucapan itu, tapi dia justru tertawa pelan sambil menatap Ogiwara sejurus._

_"Aku harus segera menemui Akashi-kun. Sampai jumpa lagi, Ogiwara-kun." Tanpa memberi jawaban apapun, Kuroko segera berlari meninggalkan Ogiwara yang hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya yang semakin menjauh._

_Entah sampai kapan Ogiwara hanya akan bisa memandangi punggung Kuroko Tetsuya-nya yang pergi ke tempat orang lain..._

"Jadi ini perpisahan sementara," Akashi berjalan masuk ke arah pintu kereta yang masih terbuka. Sama sekali tak ada niat baginya untuk menarik keputusannya. Dibiarkan Kuroko yang mengekor sampai depan pintu kereta. Kini mereka berdiri saling berpandangan.

Kuroko tak memiliki kalimat untuk menolak permintaan Akashi. "Maaf jika aku melukaimu dengan kebimbangan ini, Akashi-kun." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya.

Akashi menggelengkan kepala.

Suara masinis terdengar, pintu kereta akan segera tertutup dalam hitungan detik.

"Tetsuya,"

Kuroko menatap Akashi. Diperhatikannya bibir pemuda itu yang terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Dan disaat yang sama pintu kereta langsung tertutup rapat, menyisakan sosok Akashi yang tampak di balik kaca kini tengah tersenyum ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko balas tersenyum. Dilambaikan tangan seiring dengan kereta yang mulai bergerak meninggalkan peron. Cepat dan pasti, Shinkansen itu sudah melaju jauh meninggalkan stasiun dimana Kuroko masih berdiri.

Kalimat terakhir Akashi terngingang...

"_Jangan buat aku menunggu terlalu lama, Tetsuya._"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Kupastikan aku tak akan membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, Akashi-kun."

* * *

A/N : Special for Yuna Seijuurou. Sorry for late's b-day gift Q.Q yang niatnya cuma 3K malah jadi 4K, so maaf juga kalau ini tak seperti spoiler yang diberikan sebelumnya. Dan maaf untuk ending yang cliff-hanger semacam ini. I told you before, don't be surprised, kay? ^^b

Sangkyuu untuk yang meluangkan waktu membacanya. :) If you don't mind, would you gimme a review then? ^^


End file.
